The boss's daughter
by smf2012
Summary: When Nick, Kurt, and Dale crash Harken's surprise party, Nick runs into an old friend.
1. Harken's Surprise

After their meeting with Mother Fucker Jones, Nick Kurt and Dale quickly made their way back to their car. "We need to get to Harken's," said Nick. "I...I…don't think that'll be smart," Dale stuttered. "Dale, just get in the back and shut the fuck up," said Nick. The ride to Harken's was awkwardly silent. All you heard was the noises from "Angry Birds "coming from Dale's phone. " He we are…" said Kurt as the pulled into the driveway. "A-Are you sure you want to do this guys? I just don't know man…" stuttered Dale. Both Kurt and Nick gave him a look that said "Just get the hell out of the car". As they made their way up to the door, they were immediately greeted by Harken's wife, Rhonda. "Oh come in! Who are you? Oh never mind, just hurry inside. He'll be here any second now!" Rhonda said. "As the lights went out, they all huddled into the group with Rhonda. " You know, I never knew Dave was married to a model," Kurt said. Rhonda blushed, "Me? Model? Yeah right. Oh shhh, he's here!" At the same time Harken walked inside, everyone popped up and yelled "Surprise!" Harken glared towards his wife. "Happy birthday sweetie!" Rhonda exclaimed as she made her way over to her husband, placing a kiss onto his cheek. "You know I hate surprises…" He mumbled to her. "Oh you'll like the next one! "She said happily. Harken glanced over to his right, to see his lovely daughter, Bryley, sitting on the staircase. She was from a previous marriage. She had his eyes, but perfectly curled, golden blonde hair. Harken dropped his suitcase. Nick could see the happiness in Harken's eyes. "Hey stranger "Bryley said before rushing over to hug her father tightly. " I...I didn't know Bryley was in town..." Nick whispered to Kurt and Dale. "A hot wife, and a hot daughter. Harken is my kind of man! "Kurt whispered. " Kurt, Bryley is only twenty-three years old. Lay off of this one." Kurt glanced over at Dale before grinning at Nick, "You have a thing you the boss's daughter, don't you!" Nick gave him a puzzled look, "What? No. No, she's…well she's too. Perfect?" Bryley had gone to school in New York, to follow in her father's footsteps. But, she was currently acting on Broadway. "Nick admit it, you want her!" Kurt teased. Nick looked back over to Bryley and Harken. He had never seen his boss so happy before. "I don't get it, why is she the big surprise?" asked Dale. "She doesn't come around often. She was around a lot before he married Rhonda. She absolutely hates her. Harken tries to have her come visit, but Bryley wants nothing to do with Rhonda." Nick explained. Nick turned back to notice Bryley was making her way towards him. "We'll let you have your privacy…" Kurt teased as he pulled Dale away with him. "Nick! It's so great to see you again!" Bryley exclaimed as he hugged him. Nick smiled, "Yeah, hasn't it been about, five years now? "He asked. She nodded. "How've you been, Bryley? I heard you were on Broadway still?" She smiled, "I guess dad has been bragging again. Yes, I am currently playing in "Cinderella" as the main character herself!" Nick smiled, but before he could say anything, Harken had stepped into the conversation. "I don't recall you two meeting before," he said sternly. "You introduced me to him when I came to visit you in the office one day. It was about five years ago, right Nick?" she asked. "What? Oh yeah! She was visiting you for lunch I think." said Nick. "Bry, why don't you go grab me a glass of bourbon, please.."said Harken as he glared at Nick. Bryley nodded before stepping away from the two. "Uh oh, looks like trouble. Should we butt in?" Kurt asked Dale as they were staring at Harken and Nick. "What the hell was that? You have a thing for my little girl now? That's sick." Said Harken. Nick glared, "We wouldn't want her to find out about your little crime, now would we?" Nick asked. Harken glared, but a devilish grin appeared on his face, "So, you know about Pellet?" "Yep, sure do. I was there actually." Harken glared once more," Listen you little runt. You know damn well how much Bryley means to me, and if I find out she knows shit about this, I'll have six bullets go through your chest." Nick's eyes widened at the threat. "Bryley walked back with two glasses of bourbon, handing one to her father and the other to Nick, "Dad always has great taste in his bourbon." She said. Harken grinned before placing a kiss to her cheek, "You're too kind to your old man, Bry."

To be continued…


	2. When Nick met Bryley

Authors note: In this chapter we will go back five years ago, where Harken introduces Bryley to Nick! I hope you are all enjoying this fan fiction!

It was around twelve o'clock in the afternoon, when Nick's phone began to ring. He groaned when he saw it was his despicable boss calling. "Good afternoon Mr. Harken. Mhmm, yes sir I am on my way." Nick got up from his desk, putting his suit jacket on as he made his way into his boss's office. "You wanted to see me sir?" Nick asked. Suddenly, Nick laid eyes on her. Bryley Harken. She was about twenty years old. Golden blonde hair, curled to perfection. She had long, slender legs. She was about 5ft 8in. She was wearing a black draped, chiffon blouse, a hounds tooth pencil skirt that hugged her hips, and a pair of black strappy heels. "Nick, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Bryley, she'll be in town for the holidays, so she will be around the office for a while." Finally, she turned to face Nick. She had her father brown eyes. A bright smile appeared on her face," It's a pleasure to meet you, Nick." Nick adjusted his tie nervously," It's...it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Harken." Bryley laughed," Nick please, call me Bryley!" Harken cleared his throat to grab their attentions," Bryley has been attending a university in New York for the past two years. She also has been on Broadway for the past year." Nick's eyes widened, "B...Broadway? That's very impressive. What shows have you been a part of?" asked Nick. "I've done little parts in _Wicked_, _Phantom of the Opera, _and _Chicago. _I actually recently playedas Sophie in _Mamma Mia_!" said Bryley. "That's very impressive, what are you studying at your school?" asked Nick. "I am at Julliard, I am majoring in Drama." Harken groaned, "Nick please, would you stop fraternizing with my daughter and get back to work?" Bryley nudged her father's elbow gently, "Easy, he is fine. Besides, he is actually social unlike the others here." Said Bryley. Nick smiled a shy smile, "It was nice to meet you, Bryley." He turned to his boss, "Have a nice day, Mr. Harken," he said before making his way out of his office and back to his cubicle.

To be continued….


	3. And the truth comes out

Authors Note: I apologize for not uploading earlier. I've been absent due to a death in the family and the holidays. So here's part three!

It had been a few weeks since Harken was sentenced his prison time. Nick had accepted the promotion he had finally earned. One day he had to run back to his former cubicle to grab something he had forgotten, when he saw Harken's office door was open. Nick was curious to see who was in there. He slowly made his way towards the office, knocking gently. In the office was Bryley herself, cleaning out her father's things? "Oh, Miss Harken. I am sorry to disturb you, I just thought security unlocked the office." Bryley looked up to see Nick standing there. Her eyes were slightly puffed up, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. "It's fine Nick. I am about finished in here anyways." She said softly. Nick sighed as he made his way over towards her. He began to help he put his things into boxes. "Look, Bryley, I really am sorry. About your father." said Nick? Bryley shook her head, "Not your fault he shot someone..."she said sarcastically. Nick felt nothing but guilt, it was technically his and his friend's fault, but he was about to upset her anymore. "The good thing is, he can get rid of that skanky wife of his." She said in a cold tone. "You never liked her, did you?" Nick asked. "Hell no. She's a whore. I knew she had been sleeping with other people. My dad deserves better. But not better than my mother." "I heard that was a nasty divorce as well. " Nick said. Bryley looked up confused," What? Divorce? My mother died in a car crash. About eight years ago actually." Bryley said. Nick's jaw dropped. He had always assumed Harken divorced, but turn out, he was clearly wrong. He regrets saying all the things he had said about Harken's "First Divorce" in the past. "Bryley, I am so sorry. I didn't know..." Nick stuttered. Bryley once again shook her head, "Don't worry about it." Nick sighed, "Look, Bryley, if you need anything or need someone to talk to, I am always here. I am going to guess that you'll be staying here longer." Nick said. "That's where you are wrong. I am going back to New York tonight. My fiancé is waiting for me." Nick's heart dropped. "Your father never mentioned you were engaged?" She smirked," Well, I was going to surprise him on his birthday..." Nick rolled his eyes thinking to himself, _**"I feel like the biggest dick in the entire world." **_Bryley sighed and she packed up the last box. "But, I won't get to now, will I?" Nick looked down, sighing. "No I guess not." "Well, that's everything. Make sure security takes care of these boxes, will you?" He nodded, "Alright, I hope you have a safe flight..." Bryley gave him a slight smile, "I hope to see you again soon. " At that moment, she was excited out of the office and to her car.

Later that night, Kurt and Dale met Nick at their favorite sports bar. "She's engaged? Damn, I am sorry buddy." Said Kurt. "The worst part is, Harken doesn't know. She was going to surprise him on his birthday." Said nick sadly. "I bet you feel like a huge fucking dick." said Dale bluntly. "Hey Dale, yeah not helping..." said Kurt. Nick shook his head before taking another sip of his beer. "Hey, there's plenty of fish in the sea, man. You never know, she may get cold feet and call off their engagement?" said Kurt. "Or they live happily ever after..." said Dale drunkenly. Kurt threw an onion ring at Dale to shut him up. "Yeah, thanks for the encouragement Dale. You know what, I am just going to head home. "Nick said as he got up from the table, leaving the bar quickly. " Nice going dipshit. "Said Kurt in a stern tone, as he threw another onion ring at Dale.


	4. Welcome home Bryley

Authors note: We are going to skip to where the guys were having dinner at their normal bar in the second movie, where they were discussing how bad their website name was. So enjoy!

After Kurt finished playing his ringtone, after 5 times, Nick looked up at the T.V. above them to see commercial with Bryley of her upcoming Broadway show. "That commercial is so overrated.." said a familiar voice. When Nick turned around, there was Bryley, standing there looking lovlier then ever. "Bryley!" the three guys exclaimed. She looked a whole lot different than what she did the last time. She was a bit skinnier and she had cut her hair short, just to her shoulders, and dyed a deep auburn color. "Hello Nick. Hello….Nick's friends." She said smiling. "What are you doing here? Aren't supposed to be in New York?" Nick asked as he got up to hug her. "Oh I have a few weeks off, and it is dad's birthday so I thought I would surprise him with a visit." Kurt and Dale grinned at each other, "Bryley have a seat!" said Kurt pulling out a chair for her. "Oh thank you! I never did thank you Kurt, for ruining that marriage between my father and Rhonda." Kurt grinned a cheesy grin," Oh what are friends for?" She laughed. Nick smiled as he sat back down, "So, did your husband come with you? She laughed softly, "Well, we never got married. I ended the engagement. When I got back to New York, I found him in bed with two of my co-workers." "Well shit." Dale blurted out. "It gets worse, he was also having an affair with the man who he chose to be his best man." "You poor thing," said Nick. "Oh I am fine!, really I am! I've never been happier." Nick smiled, "So you going to be starring in another Broadway show?" he asked kindly. "Mhmm, I am going to starring in _Frozen_. I'll be playing Anna." She said smiling. "My three girls always go to sleep to the soundtrack." She arched a brow," Three girls? Aren't you a child molester though?" "I'm done here." Said Dale as he got up to leave. "Nick, you pay. I am going to attempt to find him a cab." Said Kurt winking at him. Nick sighed in relief, for he finally gets some alone time with Bryley. "I will have to come see your show on opening night." He said smiling. Bryley smiled before taking a sip of her martini, "I'll save you a ticket." She said laughing. Nick laughed, "So, how is your father doing?" ""He's wonderful, his sentence got shortened, due to "good behavior", so he has 10 years left." Nick's eyes widened, "Really, that's good to hear!" She nodded, "Nick it was great catching up with you, but I do have an early appointment to see him tomorrow, so I need to head back to my hotel." She said sadly. Nick took her hand before she had the chance to leave yet, " Hey, would you like to have dinner with me, say, tomorrow night?" he asked. She smiled, "I thought you'd never ask. I am staying at the Hilton, on Roseberry Street. Meet me there?" "I'll be there at 7:00 sharp." She smiled, "It's a date then," she said. Before he knew it, she placed a kiss onto his cheek, leaving a scarlet lipstick mark.

To be continued…


	5. The Date

Author's note: I have described Bryley's outfit in a past chapter, and it may be hard to picture in your heads. So tonight I made an example on polyvore of what the outfit will look like. But in the first paragraph, Nick will pay a visit to Kurt to tell him the news. So here's the link for the polyvore collection! Enjoy the chapter!

nick_bryleys_date/set?id=145388486#fans

"A date?! With Bryley?! Oh man, Nick. You going to sleep with her?" exclaimed Kurt. Nick rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to sleep with her. She's not like that." Kurt busted out laughing, "Imagine how Harken would react if you did and word got out." Nick shuddered at the thought. "I'm happy for you man. It's been a while since you been with a woman." Nick smiled, "Thanks man. I don't know, but I am crazy about this girl." Kurt smiled, "Don't rush anything man. If anything does happen, it will be rough, considering she lives in New York." "She loves her career. I wouldn't want to keep her from it. "Kurt nodded, "But you need to go home. Rest up, don't want to be irritable for your date!"

The next night, Nick pulled up to the valet of the hotel. He informed the bellboy that he would be back in a few short minutes before making his way inside. When he entered the lobby, she was coming out of the elevator. Nick's jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing a shimmery, fitted dress with a pair of nude heels. Her hair was curled to perfection. Once she caught his eyes, a bright smile appeared upon her face. "You look, stunning," said Nick once she reached him. "Thank you Nick, you look very handsome yourself." She said. "Are you ready? "He asked politely. She nodded, "lead the way!" As they were walking towards the door, Nick wrapped one arm around her slim waist in a protective, but loving manner. Once they reached out to his Prius, he opened the door for her to slide in, "Your chariot, and my lady." She laughed, "I miss the Prius I used to have in New York!" Once he got into the driver's side, they took off. "So where are you going on the lovely evening?" She asked smiling. "I am taking you to this new restaurant, called Bleu." She smiled, "Sounds very nice." "I've heard good reviews on it, though it may not be as spectacular as places in New York." Bryley laughed, "You could take me to a fast-food restaurant and I would still think it's romantic." Nick laughed, "That's very kind. "

Once they reached the restaurant, Nick handed his keys to the valet before escorting his date into the restaurant. "Reservation for Hendricks" said Nick to the hostess. "Right this way!" she said to the couple. This time Bryley made the move and took Nick's hand into hers, letting him lead the way to the table. Nick pulled Bryley's seat out for her, scooting her in once she was seated. "Your waiter will be here shortly." "Thank you." Said Bryley to the waitress. "Nick, this place is so nice! "She said smiling. "Wanted to take the loveliest woman to a lovely place. "He said charmingly. "Hello, my name is Andrew, and I'll be your waiter, may I start you out with any drinks? Appetizers?" asked the waiter. "I'll have a Guinness Stout." said Nick. "And for you miss?" Bryley looked up, "I'll take a mojito please." She said. "Very well, I'll be back with your drinks!" said the waiter before leaving. "See anything you like?" asked Nick as he was skimming the menu. "I see one thing in front of me, but it isn't on the menu." She said smiling. "That was good." He said laughing. "I may just get the tradition Caesar salad." She said. "I think I may try the she crab soup." He said. After they had their dinner and a few drinks. Nick escorted Bryley out to their car before taking off once more. Once they arrived at the hotel, Nick escorted her back to her suite. "Would you like to stay for a drink?" she asked before opening her door. "That'll be fine." He said. She smiled once they entered in the suite. When they stepped inside, Nick heard a yapping sound coming towards him. He looked down to see a little red and white Papillion standing on its hind legs trying to greet him. "Don't mind Finn. He's an attention seeker." She said as she sat her clutch onto the coffee table. "Make yourself at home, I'll have them send up some wine." Said Bryley as she made her way into the kitchen wing of the suite. "Sounds great." Nick said. Once he sat down on the couch, Finn popped up beside him, trying to get in his face to lick him. "Hey now..." he said laughing. "Finn, bed." Said Bryley as she entered into the room. Finn leaped down and scurried into his cage. "Sorry. He loves men." She said as she sat down beside Nick. "I have a question for you." He asked. She archer a brow, "and what would that be?" He took a deep breathe, "What made you agree to go on this date with me?" Bryley smiled, "You are the only person, who hasn't hurt me." Nick sighed, "That isn't true..." he thought to himself. Before they knew it, they caught each other's eyes, and slowly made their way closer to each other, before realizing their lips had met. Nick pulled her in close, as he deepened the kiss a little. One had tangled into her curly, auburn hair, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Room Service!" called out from the other side of the door. "Comeback later!" Nick called out. He then lifted her up into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom. "Oh Mr. Hendricks! "She said giggling.

To be continued.


	6. The Walk of Shame

Authors note: Please note that I know that none of the things that will happen in this chapter would actually happen in reality. Especially for murder. Enjoy! 

"I'm David Harken, my daughter is in room 203, on the ninth floor?" The man at the front desk nodded after handing Harken the keys to the room, "Yes, your daughter has informed me to let you on up to the suite." Harken nodded, as he made his way towards the elevators. Once he reached the ninth floor, he made his way down the hall towards his daughter's room. "Bry " He asked as he entered the room. He slowly, made his way into the bedroom where he saw a figure in the bed. He smiled, thinking it was Bryley/ " Honey, I'm here.." he said sitting down on the bed. "Umm, sir..I…umm..I'm not Bryley, said the figure under the covers. Harken's eyes narrowed as he pulled down the covers to see nothing but Nick's upper body. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Harken roared. At that moment, Bryley came out of the bathroom, wearing her silky black robe, and her hair was soaked. "Nick, My dad will be coming any…Oh my god.." she said once she saw her father. " Did you have sex with this…this.. bafoon?!" Bryley's eyes widened, " Dad, umm, can we discuss this in the other room, please?" she asked pleadingly. David rolled his eyes as he exited out the, and into the living area of the suite. " Nick I am so sorry, I should have warned you he was coming!" said Bryley. " Nick laughed as he pulled her down into his lap, " Don't worry about it, I'll get cleaned up and show myself out. " he said before kissing her lips softly.

When Bryley made her way into the living area, she shut the double doors before turning to face her father. " Bryley, what the hell, sweet heart you are engaged!" said Harken angrily. "Actauly I'm not." She said looking down to the floor. " What do you mean you aren't engaged?!" Bryley rolled her eyes, " He cheated on me okay? You know how that feels. It feels god awful. " she said as she sat down on the sofa. "Aww sweetie I am so sorry to hear. " he said as he sat down beside he. " Dad I am twenty three years old. I don't need to tell you everything or everyone I do. Okay? Beside Nick treats me better than my last few boyfriends have." Harken sighed, "You could have any other guy, but you choose one who used to work for me? Not to mention one who put me in prison?" Bryley shook her head, "You chose a woman who not only was my age when you married her, but who cheated on you with one of his friends? Not that I don't mind, I never liked her." Harken took a deep breathe, " If you are happy, then I am.." Bryley smiled before kissing her father's cheek, " Let me go get ready and we will go get lunch like we planned."

After Bryley got up to go get ready for her lunch plans, Nick made his way slowly out of the bedroom part of the suite, eying Harken carefully to make sure he wouldn't attack. "Doing the walk of shame are we?" Harken asked with a smirk. "If that's what you want to call it…" said Nick. " Look, I don't care if you are seeing my daughter, but if I hear about you doing what her last fiancé did, your head will be mounted above my fireplace." Nick gulped, his eyes widened, " Of course.."

To be continued..


End file.
